


Snuffing Out the Flash

by RobinStories



Series: Hunting Heroes [2]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: After being captured and trained by Deathstroke, Robin kills him takes on the persona of Nightwing, a new bounty hunter for hire. Two mob bosses have hired him to take out a pesky young hero that's been causing them some trouble: Kid Flash.





	Snuffing Out the Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the last story, Hunting Heroes. Nightwing/Dick Grayson is 18. Wally West/Kid Flash is 17 for the purposes of this story. This is now an alternate universe, obviously.

Kid Flash, aka Wally West, was the hottest thing in town, both literally and figuratively. His mentor, Barry Allen, known as the Flash, had moved to the west coast and left his protege to secure Central City. So far, so good. The hardest part in Wally's mind was maintaining some form of humility, which was very hard because not only was he the fastest man alive, he was also strikingly good looking. He stood about 5'10, with medium-length blond hair. His blue eyes were bright and sparkling when he smiled. He had a pure runner's physique, with almost no body fat but also not a lot of muscle. He only weighed about 135-140 pounds. He was scrawny, but there was enough tone in his thin legs and arms for the ladies and his flat chest and stomach completed the picture. As for his costume, it was built for two things: speed and show. It was skin tight and that was not a figure of speech. From the neck down, the one piece costume hugged every corner and curve of the boy's taught body. It was yellow on the top and faded into red for the legs and boots, which were technically attached but had a special tread on them and a bit of foot/ankle support. He'd grown a few inches since he made the costume and had adjusted by removing the head piece and going simply to a yellow domino mask. It allowed his smooth blond hair to be seen and the ladies always loved the sight of it, which always seemed to fall back into a perfect coif. Whenever he paused his fast runs, he always ran a hand through it for the adoring fans. The fact that he'd grown recently did mean that it rode a bit in the crotch and ass, but his bulge wasn't terribly profound (one of the reasons he was still a virgin, but still pretended to play the field) and his ass was so tight and pert that the slide ride up simply accentuated his cheeks. That always pleased his male admirers, but he was blissfully unaware he had any. 

But Kid Flash wasn't all gorgeous blond teenager. He was incredibly fast and that speed allowed his otherwise-boyish strength to have the force of ten times his normal ability. This proved too much for the criminals in Central City. In fact, he had just disrupted his fifth mob shipment of drugs in five days. 

After another successful night of crimefighting, Kid Flash raced back to his apartment that Barry Allen had purchased for him (since Wally was an orphan, he had nowhere else to live and thus lived alone). Doing his trademark runaround, Kid Flash raced past his apartment and into an alley way, stopping quickly behind a dumpster and pressing a button on the side. A compartment opened that held his street clothes and he quickly (no pun intended), removed his tight costume, his fully naked body visible to no one for very long, and was immediately in his street clothes. He tucked the costume into a backpack that was also in the compartment and walked casually towards his apartment. What he didn't know was that high above, perched on the edge of a building, was another young man, slightly older than the 17-year-old Wally West, dressed from the neck down in black armor and a pair of night vision binoculars pressed to his black domino mask. His dark brown hair slightly tussled in the evening breeze. 

Nightwing watched Kid Flash become Wally West and walk into his apartment. It hadn't taken the former hero long to figure out the identity of this former sidekick turned sole crimefighter. When Wally had disappeared from sight, Nightwing disappeared as well, vanishing into the night. 

The next day, Wally West walked out of Central City High School with his backpack over his shoulder. Inside was his yellow and red costume and he smiled to himself as he imagined that evening's events, no doubt filled with more success for Kid Flash. Once Barry was a distant memory, he'd have to drop the 'Kid' portion of his name. Baby steps, he thought. He heard some giggling and turned to see a gaggle of girls around his age looking at him. He flashed (no pun intended) his bright smile at them and his blue eyes twinkled. They giggled again and waved as he ran a hand through his smooth blond hair. His soft cock gave a slight twitch in his jeans as he continued on his way. One of these days he was going to just go nuts, but every night he would measure his cock when he got it hard and until it grew past the 6" mark, he was keeping it to himself. Another half inch and he'd be there. 

He turned a corner and passed a Central City police car. It was unoccupied but the windows were cracked. Wally didn't give it much notice until the radio crackled to life as he walked past it. 

"Report of possible mob activity at 10th and Cherry," came the voice of a young man on the radio. "Requesting police presence."

Wally smiled as the thought of doing greater damage to the mob came to fruition. He ducked into a deserted alley and was almost instantly dressed as Kid Flash. He hid his backpack and made a mental note of where to find it before speeding off towards 10th and Cherry. He ducked and dodged through the mid-afternoon traffic before arriving at his destination. He came to a halt as a rush of wind followed him. He stood as heroically as his young, thin body would allow and ran a gloved hand through his blond hair, basically as a reflex at this point. However, nothing seemed to be going on. There were several people that were around the intersection, all stopping what they were doing as they looked and either waved or excitedly talked amongst themselves at Kid Flash's arrival. 

Just then, there was an odd warbling sound and Kid Flash was suddenly bathed in an odd purple light. His whole body felt an odd pulsing sensation as some kind of energy field encompassed his tightly-clad body. His booted feet dangled inches from the ground and the pulses made his spry body feel heavy, like he was trying to move in molasses. He managed to look upward and above him was a black device of some sort that was hovering about 2 feet above his masked head. From this device came the purple energy. Kid Flash was dimly aware of shouts and possible screams from the passersby as he hung suspended just above the sidewalk. He looked back ahead again and was shocked to see a young man standing in front of him. He had brown hair, appeared to be quite young, possibly Wally's own age. However, he was dressed from the neck down in black armor-looking material with a blue symbol on his chest. His face was covered in a black domino mask and he wore an expression of both confidence and determination. The young man walked closer to Wally's suspended body which hovered above the young man by a few inches. Wally guessed he was maybe an inch or two taller than this mysterious person. Kid Flash tried to make a sound, but his voice seemed muffled by the energy. 

"Don't bother talking. Sound comes in but doesn't come out. Finding it hard to move, Kid Flash? I'd imagine so since this energy my device is emanating disrupts and absorbs all kinetic energy which, moving or not, your body is constantly producing. Therefore it's the perfect trap for a speedster like yourself. My name is Nightwing, and I'm a bounty hunter. I've been hired by the mob you've been disrupting to eliminate you and I was happy to accept the challenge. I do enjoy hunting heroes. Then again, this hunt lasted a grand total of about a minute," Nightwing said. Kid Flash's masked eyes were wide in horror as he was helpless to move in the energy field. Nightwing turned around to the steadily increasing crowd of people.

"Behold your hero! Your savior! The mighty Kid Flash brought helpless before you!" Nightwing shouted, gesturing behind him to the suspended speedster. "If I hear a police siren, I'll kill him! If I see the police, I'll kill him!" Kid Flash gulped as he heard these words of horror coming from such a seemingly innocent young man. Nightwing turned around and produced a syringe from his belt. He jabbed it into Kid Flash's neck and a silent yelp of pain came out of the speedster's mouth. Nightwing withdrew it and put it back in his belt. 

"This formula suppresses your speed ability by counteracting the genetics that make you fast. If you try to run fast, this kicks in. It didn't take me long to concoct it and I'm quite proud of it," Nightwing said. Kid Flash groaned as he could feel his insides churning and then he screamed in pain as his insides began to burn. There were screams of horror from the onlookers as they saw Kid Flash screaming in pain but heard nothing. Eventually the burning sensation abated and Nightwing turned off the energy dampening device. Kid Flash's boots hit the pavement but he collapsed to his knees. Nightwing stood over him and Kid Flash, in a fit of rage, cocked his right fist back and swung, channeling all of the speed energy he could. However, Nightwing simply caught the fist easily. 

"Without your speed, you're just a skinny kid," Nightwing whispered. With surprising speed and skill, Nightwing, still holding Kid Flash's right fist, flipped over the kneeling hero and pulled the fist behind him. Kid Flash groaned as the other hand was grabbed as well. A click sent a shudder through Kid Flash as his wrists were cuffed together behind him. The blond's masked face began to turn red as he realized there were now dozens of onlookers who were watching him be handcuffed by some teenaged bounty hunter. 

Nightwing lifted and Kid Flash rose to his feet. He stood about an inch or so taller than Nightwing, but the armor gave the bounty hunter a thicker, stronger look, while Kid Flash's skin tight costume now just seemed to accentuate his skinny body. Nightwing wrapped his left arm around Kid Flash's flat chest and pulled him in tight. He then grabbed a fistful of the hero's blond hair and pulled backward, wrenching his head upward and back. Nightwing's nose took a long inhale from the blond's exposed neck. 

"You really are quite gorgeous in this costume, you know," Nightwing almost growled into the hero's ear. Kid Flash began to tremble slightly. "But I know that you're a virgin and I also know why. Should we let the people know why as well?"

"Please...no...." Kid Flash begged quietly. But Nightwing simply smiled a malicious smile. He released Kid Flash's hair and his right hand glided down the front of the speedster's costume. He pinched the nipples which could barely be seen in the costume and his glove glossed over the flat stomach which was rising and falling in panic at this point. Kid Flash struggled, but Nightwing was surprisingly strong for someone his size and age. Plus, the formula was making Kid Flash even slower the more he struggled. Nightwing's hand reached its destination and began to roughly paw at Kid Flash's crotch area. 

Perhaps it was the panic of the situation or the pent up energy from maintaining his virtue, but Kid Flash began to immediately respond to Nightwing's ministrations. 

"Please...please stop," Kid Flash begged again as his circumcised cock began to grow. Nightwing just smiled and continued until the hero's cock reached its full mast of about 5.5 inches. It stuck out to the left and was clearly visible under Kid Flash's too-tight costume. There were some screams from the onlookers but also some giggles as well. No one seemed to know how to react as their beloved young hero was molested before them and seemed to enjoy it. Kid Flash's face turned the same red as his lower costume. Nightwing seemed to be a professional because before long, an odd sensation began to build in Kid Flash's lower abdomen. His flat stomach began to tense and flex and he let go a guttural cry as he climaxed before the onlookers. His young, thin body seized and jerked around as a stain appeared on his costume. 

Nightwing smiled triumphantly as he released both Kid Flash's cock and upper body from his grip. Kid Flash fell to his knees again, weak from the climax. His face burned in shame as some in the crowd were actively laughing and even taking pictures. A few tears began to trickle down his face as well before Nightwing leaned over the kneeling hero and peeled off the yellow domino mask. 

"Wally West, ladies and gentlemen! Star runner at Central City High School and apparently a very horny superhero!" 

Wally screamed as his identity was revealed in the most embarrassing and horrible way possible. Nightwing pocketed the yellow mask and fisted the blond hair again, forcing the now-maskless and cum-stained speedster to his feet. He wrapped his left arm around the thin boy again and fired a grapple hook. The two ascended quickly to the top of the building as the crowd stared in stunned amazement. 

An hour later, the two mob bosses that had hired Nightwing stared in stunned disbelief as pictures on the evening news showed them what had transpired downtown. They couldn't believe how quickly and how ruthlessly Nightwing had managed to take down such a seemingly powerful hero. As they clinked their glasses in celebration, there was the sound of a door opening. Walking into the room was the young bounty hunter. In his gloved hand was the end of a leash. On the other end of the leash was a naked Kid Flash. His hands were cuffed behind him and the leash was attached to a yellow collar with a lightening bolt dangling from it like a dog tag. His yellow mask was on his face again but the rest of his body was naked. His small, soft cock bounced as he walked behind his captor who wore a triumphant and smug smile on his young face. 

"Here you are, gentlemen," Nightwing said, presenting the leash to the nearest boss who took it with trembling hands. "He's all yours. His powers are suppressed so he's just a thin 17 year old boy. I figured that based on some of your business dealings, that might be of interest to your or some clients. I figured you'd want the mask so people would believe it's really Kid Flash. Feel free to tell others about my services. Until next time," Nightwing said with a slight head nod. He turned and walked out of the room. When the door closed, the two bosses loomed over the now-trembling naked hero with wicked smiles on their faces.  


End file.
